Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 20 (Silly day)
Silly day is the twentieth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *Jup Jup gives KATHLEEN some animal things to dress up. *CHARLI pretends to be a seal. *NATHAN and Kellie do the veggie march. *CHARLI marches in a circle and in spot. *TIM makes a song for his dog and the Hi-5 band believes it is for each of them. *CHARLI pretends to be a dog. *KELLIE dresses up with clothes of different kind. *CHARLI dresses up in a silly way. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a land where babies (Tim and Kellie) look after grown ups, like Kathleen. Gallery Kathleen S1 E20.png Charli S1 E20 1.png Nathan S1 E20.png Charli S1 E20 2.png Tim S1 E20.png Charli S1 E20 3.png Kellie S1 E20.png Charli S1 E20 4.png Charli's ABC.png Sharing Stories S1 E20.png Trivia *Besides Charli's ABC, Charli didn't have any other songlet in this episode. *It was revealed that Tim has a dog named Jock. *Charli is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I've got three tails and one red nose A lion's mane and one of those. I've got three tails and one red nose A lion's mane and one of those. I've got three tails and one red nose A lion's mane and one of those Two big ears and one long nose And two floppy flippers, here goes. I've got three tails and one red nose A lion's mane and one of those Two big ears and one long hose And two floppy flippers, here goes I'm a lion-elephant-seal thing I can play and swim and even sing. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space Left, right, left, right Attention, here we stand Now march again quickly For the Hi-5 veggie band. Left, right, left, right Attention, here we stand Now march again quickly For the Hi-5 veggie band. Left, right, left, right Attention, here we stand Now march again quickly For the Hi-5 veggie band. Left, right, left, right Attention, here we stand Now march again quickly For the Hi-5 veggie band. ;Body move #02 No songlet Filler song L.O.V.E. ;Making music I love the way your teeth stick out everytime you smile I love the way your eyes bulge like a crocodile I love your floppy ears and your shaggy, raggy hair I wrote this song for you to show how much I care I love the way you dribble when you eat your food I love the way you scratch though others think it's rude I love your snuffley, wuffley nose and the way your ears can bend But most of all I love you 'cause you're my best friend. I love the way your teeth stick out everytime you smile I love the way your eyes bulge like a crocodile I love your floppy ears and your shaggy, raggy hair I wrote this song for you to show how much I care I love the way you dribble when you eat your food I love the way you scratch though others think it's rude I love your snuffley, wuffley nose and the way your ears can bend But most of all I love you 'cause you're my best friend. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play I wanna do it all today, yeah We can wheel-spin ride, yeah We'll duck and swim and dive too I'll spin and twirl and twist with you It'll be so much fun doing all my favourite things in one, yeah! I wanna do it all today, yeah We can wheel-spin ride, yeah We'll duck and swim and dive too I'll spin and twirl and twist with you It'll be so much fun doing all my favourite things in one, yeah! ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Sharing stories Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo. Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo Chacha mamaboo, daddy daddy goo. Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about seals Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about left & right Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about Jock the dog Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep about babies